Miraculous: The First Adventure of Lord Bug and Kitten Noir
by Krazy Knight
Summary: Kitten Noir and Lord Bug meet for the first time after their Kwami's have been switched, and Kitten Noir has a very special plan in mind for the pair.


**The First Adventure of Lord Bug and Kitten Noir**

 **Starring Kitten Noir & Lord Bug**

 _ **We all know the drill when it comes to fanfics and disclaimers right?**_

The pair had spoken briefly over the communication devices built into their weapons agreeing to meet of all places, on top of Le Grand Paris. Lord Bug as he'd decided to call himself, the former Cat Noir had been surprised as to why his partner had wanted to meet there of all places, especially so late at night. He wondered if she was embarrassed by her new costume. He wasn't exactly unhappy with his, but it felt a little more show offish then what he was comfortable with. In truth he had to admit to being really excited by the prospect of seeing her in the Cat Noir costume.

"I wonder what she will call herself this time?" He asked aloud as he swung on the string of his yo-yo Spider-Man style. He paused at a rooftop away from their meeting spot and looked it over. He could just make out her form moving in the darkness. He felt his jaw drop when she stood in a nearby light next to the pool on top of the hotel. "Wow." He breathed. He loved the long braid of hair down her back and nearly to her knees. He couldn't stop watching it sway as she moved. He shook his head to clear it before launching himself towards the rooftop.

"Well hello Kitten." He said trying to sound flirty. For some reason it didn't feel right to him, and honestly he was also a little off his beat when he got a closer look at her. **_Dear God she's Gorgeous!_** He screamed in his head. She smiled back at him and moved in close placing her hand on his shoulder and leaning in close.

"Kitten huh, I kind of like that. Shall I call myself Kitten Noir?" She asked. At a loss for words ad her uncharacteristic closeness, he only nodded. "Purrrrfect." She added with a sexy smile. ** _How can a smile be sexy? I am in so much trouble._** "I need your help Lady. . ." She paused realizing that the name wouldn't be fitting, but before he could get his wits together to tell her the name he'd planned to use for however long this odd swap lasted, she spoke again. "Bugaboo." She whispered it near his ear causing a shiver to run down his spine. _**Okay, why didn't she ever react like this when I called her Bugaboo. It isn't fair.**_

"Anything you want." He finally managed. Lord Bug was certain she could tell the effect she was having on him.

"Wonderful." She breathed the word. "Let me see your yo-yo and lets move over here." She directed him towards one of the ladders as he handed her the yo-yo. She pulled out a length of string and started to wrap it around her waist a number of times. "Now stand over her, you'll probably need this to use this ladder to brace yourself." She directed when she wrapped the string around his waist as well.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to try something." She replied still using that seductive tone she'd been using since they'd gotten together. He wondered if the Cat Miraculous made the user so flirty. "Do you think this is close to the spot where Chloe's bed is?" She asked. He tried to imagine the layout of Chloe's room below them.

"Probably five feet to your right, and about eight feet in. Why?"

"You'll see." She grinned, not a seductive grin, no it was a wicked grin. "Cataclysm." She cried as she dived into the pool. Suddenly he realized what she was about to do, but before he could attempt to stop her, he watched a hole open in the bottom of the pool. He heard Chloe scream louder then he'd ever heard her scream, as the line connecting him and Kitten Noir pulled taunt. He just managed to brace himself in time to not be pulled into the water. He could still hear Chloe screaming as water started to spill out of her room and onto the balcony below them. He watched as Kitten Noir pulled herself along the string and out of the nearly drained pool.

"Come on Bugaboo, lets get out of here!" She yelled with a laugh. With them still attached at the waist he was practically forced follow along with her, not that he wanted to be there when Chloe managed to look through the hole. The pair ran and jumped from roof to roof until they stopped.

"Thank you." Kitten Noir whispered breathlessly in his ear once they stopped. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"This has been the best night even." He said softly.

"I agree." She replied with a naughty smirk.

Fin.

 **NOTES:**

Inspired by the leaked images for season 3:

I wish I could draw, cause I would rather have done this as a comic (especially if Natalie Guest and crew dubbed it), but since I can't I had to do it prose style.

This was also written really fast.


End file.
